


Weakness

by karcathy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: This is just 200 words of pure fluff to help me get back into writing. Prompt taken from a softer world.





	Weakness

Fareeha was stretching the aches out of her muscles, cooling down post-workout, when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She was immediately on high alert, prepared for whatever threat was trying to sneak up behind her. As they reached out to grab her, she spun quickly on one leg and grappled them to the floor.   
“Oh!” said Angela, laughing breathlessly, “I can see there's no taking you by surprise.”  
“Sorry,” said Fareeha, flushing as she pushed herself quickly to her feet and offered Angela a hand, “I didn't realise it was you.”  
“Well, look on the bright side,” she smiled, accepting Fareeha's hand, “If I _had_ been coming here to attack you, I would have failed.”  
Fareeha smiled, their hands still linked, and took a step closer.  
“Good,” said Fareeha, “I couldn't have you taking advantage of my weakness.”  
“Oh? What's that?” asked Angela, raising her eyebrows.   
Fareeha just smirked, disentangling their fingers so she could wrap her hands around Angela's waist.   
“Hmm,” said Angela, tilting her head back to look her in the eye, “I know your weakness.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes,” she said, wrapping her arms around Fareeha's neck, “It's kisses. You're doomed.”  
Her laugh was muffled by Angela's mouth. She pulled away just long enough to tell her she was right before succumbing to her weakness.


End file.
